


I'll Try

by wrongnote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed is the little spoon, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, don't boo me i'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongnote/pseuds/wrongnote
Summary: Winry has a nightmare and Ed realizes it's finally his turn to reassure. Edwin.





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song I'll Try by Day6 because I'm a loser

Winry’s eyes fluttered shut as she hummed in delight. Her hair was sprawled across the pillowcase like an abstract painting, blonde locks shimmering under the moonlight. Her expression was nothing but serene, and Ed moved his hand to stroke her hair once more. **  
**

They had been lying like this all night, holding the other and letting the silence speak for them. After years of little to no physical contact, Ed relished every moment of it, and he knew Winry had picked up on it. Whether it was a slight touch of the hand or running her hands through his hair, she always knew how to comfort him at his worst.

And now he was doing the same. It had been a nightmare, nothing extreme, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make her feel safe.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Not really,” she sighed, leaning her head further into his palm.

“It helps, you know. You and Al finally managed to drill that into  _my_  head after so many years. You know I won’t judge you,” he said, running his thumb over her temple.

Ed could tell she was still shaken from her dream. It had been a surprise for him to realize she had gotten one, as she was typically the one to rouse him from his inner demons. It was always her helping  _him,_  never the other way around, and Ed felt a pang of guilt at the fact. She had given so much to him, but had he given enough to her?

“It wasn’t that bad; nothing like yours.” If it wasn’t bad, she wouldn’t have been holding onto him like he would disappear. He knew that tone of voice anywhere; he had used it enough times when talking to Al.

“A nightmare is a nightmare, Winry.” He gently eased another tangle out of her hair.

Her hands travelled up his arms, bringing goosebumps to his skin. Her touch was delicate, but strong enough to signify her craving for another body to be close to hers.

She exhaled, an exaggerated sound that warmed him more than their body heat had.

“You… you were leaving. Like my parents did.”  Her voice shook, and he could tell her past still followed her with as much pain as it had a decade ago. Ed could admit he had been selfish for years. He had drowned in his own sorrows, forgetting that Winry was completely alone. Besides Pinako, who didn’t really count, she was orphaned and abandoned. Abandoned by him.

“All I saw was your back,” she continued. “You were walking away and… and I couldn’t stop you!” Ed could feel moisture drip onto his finger, and knew she had begun to cry. His throat tightened at the sound of her gasps and his eyes grew moist almost as quickly. Just what kind of person was he, to make her feel this way?

“Winry, I-”

“It was my fault. I didn’t do enough, and then you just-” she stopped to wipe her face, sucking in another breath. “You were back again. I- I watched you die. Scar was there and I had the gun again. I couldn’t  _do it;_  I couldn’t save you. Both times I was just completely  _useless._ ”

“You’re not useless, Winry. You’ve helped so many people over the years, you know that,” he said softly, wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and she refused to meet his eyes.

“Then why did you have to get hurt so many times?! Why couldn’t I do anything for you other than fix your automail?”

Her voice held a desperation that made his insides turn to ice. He knew he had worried her, but this much? How much had she been hurting over the years every time he left Resembool?

“You’ve done more for me than anyone else, Win. Even though we were miles apart, you kept me alive more times than I can count. I need you, I always have.” Winry leaned in closer to him, and he pressed his lips to her temple. “Hell, even now you still keep me from falling too hard. It’s about time I did the same for you.”

“But what if something happens to you?” she asked, finally letting her ocean eyes meet his. “What if you just leave and never come back? I don’t want to lose you Ed, I  _can’t._ ”

Ed couldn’t imagine how she must’ve been feeling. Of course he’d felt incredibly alone at times, but for the majority he had always had Al with him easing his doubts. For Winry, he was a mirage. Every time she got a glimpse he’d disappear again, never remaining real enough to stay.

“I promise you Win, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you and support you in any way I can. Just like how you’ve loved me all this time, I’ll do the same. I can’t promise that I won’t screw up sometimes, but I’ll try. I’ll try my best, I swear on it.”

She was crying again. Why did he always have to make her cry?

“You have no idea how much that means, Ed,” she smiled, tear streaks still visible on her cheeks.

“Just stop worrying, okay? I hate seeing you upset like this.” He must’ve been doing that pout face she loved again, because soon enough she broke into soft giggles. “You’re so beautiful when you smile, it makes me happy to love a dork like you.”

“And I’m happy to love a dummy,” she leaned against him as they adjusted under the covers, never once letting go of their embrace.

Their legs were tangled together, and Ed was mindful not to let his metal one chill hers too badly.  

Winry seemed to be lost in thought, and soon spoke again. “I really am sorry.”

“What would you possibly have to be sorry for? Don’t be an idiot,” Ed said.

“I just want to be good enough for you. I don’t want to hold you back from your dreams.”

“Winry Rockbell, are you kidding me right now?” he said in an exaggerated manner, causing her lips to rise. “If anything, you’re  _too good_  for me. I’m exactly where I want to be, and that’s in bed with you lying next to me.  _This_  has always been my dream.”

She kept staring into his eyes, and before he knew it her lips were against his. It wasn’t like the fervid desperation they often displayed; this was slow and savory. He let himself melt into her, every touch making him want to get closer. Her worries were leaving through her lips, and Ed could feel them be replaced with passion. With love. If he could erase every bit of distress clinging to her with his own body, he would.

He pulled away from her and pressed his lips to her collarbone, trailing kisses up her neck as she moaned with bliss.

As he reached her cheek, he placed one last kiss before lifting his head to be level with hers. “Feeling better?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Much better,” she grinned. “You never give yourself enough credit. Thank you for the kind words, Ed.”

“Hey, when I sad I’d try, I meant it. I’m still getting used to this whole thing, but I think we’ll be just fine.”

“I  _know_  we will,” she said, and Ed could tell she meant it just by her expression. When Winry was sure about something, she was always right.

“Go back to bed. If you have another nightmare, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Ed assured, praying she wouldn’t have another one for a  _very_  long time.

“Same goes for you,” she yawned, resting her head on his chest.

She fell asleep quickly, but he couldn’t be bothered to move her back onto the pillow. Ed didn’t want to disturb that peaceful demeanor he had hoped would come, signaling a painless dream.

Yes, he knew they’d end up just fine.


End file.
